pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Roygbiv666
Hi, welcome to Public Domain Super Heroes! Thanks for your edit to the Grim Reaper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crimsoncrusader (Talk) 02:09, 21 August 2009 About new wiki layout Just so you know - if you don't like the layout (or if you find it as confusing as I do) simply go to your user preferences and change it back (it's under the "skin" tab) Strannik01 00:00, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Suggestions Hi, Simon here again. I've posted a few ideas on the Forum page. If you find time, could you look it over and tell me what you think? Ciao, SimonKirby 09:07, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Portal Page Experiment OK, here's my first shot at structuring a Portal Page. I'll do some more fine tuning tomorrow, particularly on the Main Categories section (put them in rows, try to figure out a way to integrate thumbnails into the text). I designed it in monobook, so it probably won't look the same in the default setting. I'm thinking it might be a good idea to create a new category specifically for Superheroes, ie differentiating between super-powered beings and "regular" non-powered heroes. We also need to separate superheroes from villains, otherwise characters such as Nazi Shock Gibson might be listed under the proposed "Electrical Heroes" category. For more convenient group discussion, please post your thoughts and advice on the Forum Page. SimonKirby 11:43, October 15, 2011 (UTC) BTW: What do you think of the idea of starting a youtube channel for public domain superhero serials (eg "Spy smasher")? Might be worth considering SimonKirby 11:43, October 15, 2011 (UTC) New Portals Here are a couple of new portals I've been working on over the past week or so. First: the Pulp Heroes Portal. I was thinking we could use a different color scheme for each one, as the wiki has become much more diverse over the past year or so. I also experimented with blinking text here, and plan to add more "special effects" as we proceed. Next, here's the Super Patriot portal, home base for the "stars and stripes" brigade. Includes a youtube video for chapter 1 of Republic's Captain America serial (1944). Would really love to see a restored and colorized version of this one, CA just isn't "Cap" in monochrome :( Ciao, SimonKirby 11:41, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Nelvana Do we really need the Canadian copyright law in the notes section of every Canadian character? Would it not be better suited to simply add it to the FAQ? It'll get pretty repetitive otherwise, no?Cebr1979 (talk) 21:57, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :I'm adding it to the Category: Canadian Characters, that should do it. :Roygbiv666 (talk) 21:59, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :That's an even better idea! :-) Cebr1979 (talk) 22:02, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I've found this, can you read it and see what you think? I think your assessment of "it sounds like he sold them the comics he had, not rights" sounds pretty correct! It talks about everything the National Archives got from Cy Bell, in the Scope and Content section it states, "The Copyright and Trademarks material includes blank forms on Bell Features letterhead relating to trademark registration in the U.S. and some 55 Canadian certificates of copyright assigned to Bell Features, indicating the works and the creators 1942-1946 (two are annotated by Leo Bachle)." So basically they have the forms? That doesn't indicate the rights were purchased! It then goes on to state they got "380 copies of the original published comic books and 2,298 pieces of artwork for published comics." Again, nothing mentioned about the rights being purchased. They bought a big trunk with comics in it. Lol - The list of the issues they bought don't even list all of Nelvana's appearances, either.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:00, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'm off on a plane tomorrow, so I can't really get into this too much right now. I'll have a look at everything and let you know what I think. Thanks for the info! :Roygbiv666 (talk) 02:13, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :No prob! Have a safe trip!Cebr1979 (talk) 02:22, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Do you have an e-mail address I could message you at?Cebr1979 (talk) 01:41, February 17, 2015 (UTC) E-mailed! Cebr1979 (talk) 02:18, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Apologies in advance if I'm not doing this correctly or in the right place. I posted a possible explanation about the Bell Features rights issue to Cebr1979's talk page (or one of them, and apparently in the wrong place), and received a reply saying basically 'this has all been resolved and they're PD'. Without trying to start an argument, I've read everything I can find on this topic, and as far as I can determine, this topic has been 'resolved' using the argument that Bell no longer held the copyrights to their published works in 1947 because they had previously sold them to F.E. Howard. My question -- has anyone seen any proof of this? I ask because I note in a post above the observation that "Again, nothing mentioned about the rights being purchased." I've seen the documents for the purchase of *rights* to the Bell Features artwork by John Ezrin from Cyrus Bell in 1947, and the sale from Ezrin to Loubert and Hirsh in 1971, so I can imagine that if it went to court, and no prior document selling those specific rights to someone else was entered in evidence, the conclusion would be that these rights were legally sold. As far as I can tell, the only documentation for this sale of rights to Howard is an anecdotal article on the Shuster Awards website claiming that Bell sold the 'rights to the characters' to F.E. Howard, who then published a couple of comics containing some of the characters. This vague assertion does not *prove* that Bell sold the copyrights to the existing Bell Features publications to Howard, so there is at least an argument that the Bell Features comics are not in the public domain. If someone has a copy of the document selling the Bell Features copyrights to F.E. Howard, can they please point me to it? Thank you, and again, my apologies if I'm doing this incorrectly. Regards,--Klaatu1951 (talk) 17:13, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Illuso You found an image!!!! That's so awesome! I have been looking forever!!!! Where did you find it?Cebr1979 (talk) 02:32, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I see now. Apparently by "looking forever," I mean: I haven't looked since at least December of last year. hahaCebr1979 (talk) 02:40, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Phantom Princess Hi, Roy! Do you happen to know anything about this story by chance? Thanks in advance if you do! :-) Cebr1979 (talk) 22:02, January 30, 2015 (UTC) No, sorry. It's not on DCM or CB+. Roygbiv666 (talk) 23:29, January 30, 2015 (UTC) No Admins Hi! As you know, our admins are all AWOL. Now... as you also know... I seem to be the head honcho (at least I act like it anyways...) BUT: (Regardless of being here the longest...) I have no right to that title so... was thinking... what if we created a "council" (or whatever, for lack of a better term): A group of us who operated as an admin (even though we still wouldn't have the powers of one but, at least we could start to work together instead of the way it is)? We could talk and hold votes and etc, etc... What are your thoughts on that? To keep everyone conversing together, please respond here.Cebr1979 (talk) 16:39, March 8, 2016 (UTC)